1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the operation of an image pickup apparatus and control of the image pickup apparatus at the time of photographing, and in particular, to control of an image pickup apparatus having a help function using a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With diversification of functions of image pickup apparatus typified by digital cameras of recent years, an operation for setting states or operating conditions of an image pickup apparatus has become complex. Accordingly, an operation method must be remembered by reading an instruction manual or the like. In addition, the instruction manual must be carried even at the time of photographing until the operation method is sufficiently remembered. This is extremely inconvenient for a user of the image pickup apparatus.
Accordingly, an image pickup apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-216106) having a help function has been proposed. This image pickup apparatus uses the help function to display the state of the apparatus or a representation illustrating operating conditions of the apparatus on a display device provided on an external surface of the apparatus. This enables a photographer to easily know details of usage of various functions, effects obtained by the functions, etc., only with the image pickup apparatus.
In addition, an image pickup apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-330057) has been proposed in which photographing is allowed under predetermined conditions in a help mode in which, in response to an operation on an operating member of the apparatus, a representation illustrating the operation is displayed while setting corresponding to the operation is applied to the apparatus. This enables a photographer to perform photographing even during the help mode.
However, the image pickup apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-216106 cannot perform photographing in the help function for displaying the state or the representation illustrating the operating conditions since the image pickup apparatus cannot operate during the help function.
In the image pickup apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-330057, an image pickup operation cannot be immediately activated since photographing is not allowed unless predetermined conditions are satisfied. This may miss a shutter release opportunity. In addition, in this case, the apparatus state or operating conditions altered during the help mode are applied to the apparatus. Thus, the altered apparatus state or operating conditions may differ from those intended by the photographer.